20 Lipca 2001
79px 07.00 Plebania (32) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.25 Lulu Show (11) - serial animowany, USA 07.55 Ela: Encyklopedia lata dla dzieci - program dla dzieci 08.05 Aja jestem...: Pelikan - program dla dzieci 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 S Club 7 w Hollywood (7): Pilnowanie domu - serial dla młodzieży 09.10 Widokówki - magazyn 09.30 Inny świat (17) - serial komediowy, USA 09.55 Dzień jak co dzień - cykl dok. 10.10 Studio sport: Copa America 11.40 Telezakupy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy mag. inf. 12.20 Giełda 12.35 Mazury - daleko od Europy 13.00 Kino letnie: Robert Kennedy (3,4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Klan (412,413) - telenowela 16.00 Szerokie tory - pr. publicystyczny 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.25 Lokatorzy - serial kom.. Polska 19.00 Wieczorynka: Fraglesy - serial animowany, Wlk. Bryt. 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 NIECHCIANE ROZSTANIA - film obyczajowy, USA 1986 21.55 Opole na bis: Superjedynki (1) 22.55 Monitor Wiadomości 23.25 Sportowy flesz 23.30 Powiedz to głośno - program publicystyczny 00.10 GANGSTERSKIE PORACHUNKI - film sensacyjny, USA 02.05 Zakończenie programu 79px 07.20 Studio urody - magazyn 07.30 Złotopolscy (216): Operacja - telenowela, Polska 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 14.55 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (7-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (217): Święta ziemia - telenowela, Polska 2000 16.35 Na dobre i na złe (46): Niefortunny skok - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Chłop i baba (3): Kontrol, czyli kontrola - serial komediowy, Polska 19.25 ZŁOTOPOLSCY (218): Czuwanie - telenowela, Polska 20.00 KRZYŻACY (2-ost.) - film historyczny, Polska 1960 21.25 Biuro ogłoszeń - serial dok. 21.55 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Już za chwilę sobota - program rozrywkowy 23.30 NIEPOKORNY - film obyczajowy, Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 01.15 Zakończenie programu 79px 7.00 Witaj Franklin (6/13) - serial rysunkowy 7.30 Wyprawa na zachód (4/26) - serial rysunkowy 8.00 U wód... (3) 8.35 Za wszelką cenę (21, 22/252) - telenowela 9.30 Parker Lewis nigdy nie przegrywa (20/73) - amerykański serial fabularny 10.00 W labiryncie (105) - telenowela TVP 10.30 ZUS radzi (8) 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 11.15 Płonące niebo (3 ost) - amerykański film fabularny 12.05 U siebie - program etniczny 12.30 Europa w zagrodzie - poradnik 13.00 Widziane z bliska (10/26) - serial dokumentalny 13.35 Familiada - teleturniej 14.00 Tajemnicza kobieta (39, 40) - telenowela wenezuelska 15.30 Legendy regionu 16.00 Wakacyjne przeboje 16.30 Dzieci świata - magazyn 16.50 Kino familijne Szkoła Mistrzów (8/26) serial przygodowy 17.15 Gitara basowa bez tajemnic (5) 17.30 Lato z Telewizją Lublin 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 W wód (3) 18.40 Żywioły (3) 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Niezwykła podróż dr Meg (2/3) - amerykański serial fabularny 19.50 Muzyka w filmie: Vonda Shepard cz. I 20.00 Miłość i namiętność (166) - telenowela meksykańska 20.35 Sport na luzie - magazyn rekreacyjno - sportowy 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Gitara basowa bez tajemnic (5) 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Rozmowa dnia 22.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.50 Kino mocne: Family Upside Down - film fab. 00.30 Zakończenie programu 79px 07:00 Dary losu - koncert Ryszarda Rynkowskiego; powt. 07:40 Od Essen do Tuchomia; reportaż Jolanty Roman - Stefanowskiej; powt. 08:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 299 - Śmierć Kęsika; telenowela TVP 08:30 Wiadomości 08:40 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach; odc. 11 /11/ - Grzybobranie; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:50 Lekcja tańca; program dla dzieci 09:00 Mapeciątka; odc. 25 - Jak w książce; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 09:30 Trzy serca; 1939 film fab. prod. polskiej (91', cz.-biały); reż: Michał Waszyński; wyk: Elżbieta Barszczewska, Leokadia Pancewiczowa, Tadeusz Białoszczyński, Zofia Lindorfówna 11:00 Gala piosenki familijnej; powt. 11:50 E-16; film animowany Sławomira Grabowskiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Garncarstwo; reportaż Bernarda Ziółkowskiego 12:35 Chłopcy Podhalanie; film dokumentalny Barbary Łabuz 13:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 299 - Śmierć Kęsika; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:40 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; powt. 14:25 Duchy, zamki, upiory; Duchy oporowskiego zamku; reportaż Beaty Szuszwedyk 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Spotkania z gwiazdami; Halina Frąckowiak; program dokumentalny Mariusza Jelińskiego 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Z Tintilo dookoła świata; program dla dzieci 16:25 Trzy dni aby wygrać; odc. 4 - Pałacowy duch; 1993 serial prod. francusko-polskiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Mini wykłady o maxi sprawach; odc. 10 - O sumieniu; wykład prof. Leszka Kołakowskiego 17:45 Małe ojczyzny; ... i Twoja mowa Cię zdradza; cz. 2 - film dokumentalny Wojciecha Sarnowicza 18:20 Telezakupy 18:35 Złotopolscy; odc. 299 - Śmierć Kęsika; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:00 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 19:15 Dobranocka; Zaczarowany ołówek; odc. 16 - Wakacje z duchami; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:57 Sport 20:00 Polonica; Wielki Bellheim; odc. 5/8; 1993 serial prod. niemieckiej 21:00 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Bogusław Kaczyński 21:30 Wieczór Gwiazd; Ewa Bem-koncert cz.1; (STEREO); wyk: wyk. Ewa Bem, Jan Borysewicz, Małgorzata Walewska 22:05 Ażiotaż biletów na czas; film animowany Aliny Skiby 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Porozmawiajmy 00:00 Przeboje klasyków; Miniatury na trio fortepianowe; (STEREO) 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 01:00 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 01:15 Zaczarowany ołówek; odc. 16 - Wakacje z duchami; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 299 - Śmierć Kęsika; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Polonica; Wielki Bellheim; odc. 5/8; 1993 serial prod. niemieckiej; powt. 03:30 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Bogusław Kaczyński; powt. 04:00 Wieczór Gwiazd; Ewa Bem-koncert cz.1; (STEREO); wyk: wyk. Ewa Bem, Jan Borysewicz, Małgorzata Walewska; powt. 04:35 Ażiotaż biletów na czas; film animowany Aliny Skiby; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Mini wykłady o maxi sprawach; odc. 10 - O sumieniu; wykład prof. Leszka Kołakowskiego; powt. 05:40 Małe ojczyzny; ... i Twoja mowa Cię zdradza; cz. 2 - film dokumentalny Wojciecha Sarnowicza; powt. 06:10 Garncarstwo; reportaż Bernarda Ziółkowskiego; powt. 06:35 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia; powt. 07:00 Zakończenie programu 79px 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Power Rangers (8) - serial fantastyczny, USA 07.25 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny (powt.) 07.40 MacGyver (26) - serial sensacyjny, USA 08.35 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (57) - serial przygodowy. USA 09.25 13 Posterunek (8) - serial komediowy, Polska 09.55 Przyjaciele (67) - serial komediowy, USA 10.20 Czułość i kłamstwa (14) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.50 Dziki księżyc (30) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.40 Cud miłości (60) - telenowela 12.35 Słodka trucizna (134) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 13.35 Disco Polo Live (278) - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Graczykowie (35) - serial komediowy, Polska 15.00 Pokemon (9) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.45 EUROTEL - magazyn Unii Europejskiej 15.55 MacGyver (27) - serial sens. 16.45 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (58) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.35 Cud miłości (61) - telenowela 18.30 Informacje 18.55 Hoop Sport Magazyn 19.00 Dziki księżyc (31) - telenowela, Argentyna 19.55 Amazonki - reality show 20.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (15) - serial 20.30 Graczykowie (36) - serial kom. 21.00 PARSZYWA DWUNASTKA: FATALNA MISJA - film wojenny, USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti - pr. publie. 23.30 Ally McBeal 2 (29) - serial kom. 00.25 WOJNY ROBOTÓW - film SF, USA 01.50 Playboy: Miłosne sekrety 02.20 Playboy: Eden (8) - mag. 02.50 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu 79px 05.40 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 06.00 Kamila (90) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 06.45 Telesklep 07.00 Potęga miłości (25) - telenowela 07.50 Hutch Miodowe Serce (20) - serial animowany 08.15 Podróż do serca świata (26) - serial animowany 08.40 Walter Melon (51) - serial animowany 09.05 Przyjaciel Bob (50) - serial animowany 09.30 Dzika przyroda - serial dokumentalny, USA 10.25 Telesklep 11.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk show (powt.) 12.05 Miasteczko (14/57) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.45 Beverly Hills 90210 (78/97) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.35 Hutch Miodowe Serce (20) - serial animowany 14.00 Podróż do serca świata (26) - serial animowany (25 min) (powt) 14.20 Walter Melon (51) - serial animowany 14.40 Przyjaciel Bob (50) - serial animowany 15.05 Krok za krokiem (51) - senal komediowy, USA 15.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej (powt.) 16.15 Virginia (12) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.10 Wybacz mi - talk show (powt.) 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 SUPERKINO: MAD MAX 2 - film SF, Australia 21.50 ZDRADZONY - film sensacyjny, USA 23.35 Dellaventura (12/14) - serial 00.20 Przez osiem dni tygodnia - film obyczajowy. USA 02.00 Big Brother Noc - pr. rozrywkowy 79px 06.25 Muzyczny VIP - mag. muzyczny 07.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 08.20 Serial animowany (20 min) 08.45 Super Mario Brothers 2 (4) - serial dla dzieci (30 min) 09.15 Bobby kontra wapniaki (44) - serial animowany, USA 09.45 Amazonki - reality show 10.45 Gorączka w mieście (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.45 Na południe (22) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 12.40 Młody Indiana Jones (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 13.40 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 14.10 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Eek!stravaganza (3) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 16.15 Gęsia skórka - serial animowany (30 min) 16.45 Oh, Baby (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1998 (30 min) 17.15 Amazonki - reality show 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Program publicystyczny 18.15 Różowa Pantera - serial anim. 18.30 Oni, ona i pizzeria (14) - serial komediowy, USA 19.00 Na poludnie (23) - serial sens. 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (15): Wal magistra - serial kom., Polska 20.30 Amazonki - reality show 21.30 KOMISARZ REX (8) - serial krym. 22.30 Szkoła przetrwania (6) - serial 23.30 Amazonki - reality show 00.15 Entertainment this Week - serial 01.15 Sławne ulice - serial dok. 02.15 Spotkajmy się - pr. rozrywkowy 02.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 03.45 Strefa P - program muzyczny 04.20 Zakończenie programu 79px 6.00 Teledyski 7.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.30 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial 8.55 Potwór z bagien - serial 9.20 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 9.40 Teleshopping 10.15 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 11.00 Moje drugie ja - serial 11.25 Perła - telenowela 12.30 Teleshopping 13.35 Szczury nabrzeża - serial 14.25 Gra w przeboje 14.55 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 15.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Calvin i pułkownik, Exosquad, Zabójczy smok 17.00 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial 17.25 Potwór z bagien - serial 17.50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 18.15 Moje drugie ja - serial 18.40 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 19.05 Szczury nabrzeża - serial 20.00 Nadzieja przychodzi o świcie - dramat USA (1985) 22.00 Pocałunek mordercy - thriller niem. (1998) 23.40 McCall - serial 0.30 Nadzieja przychodzi o świcie - dramat USA (1985) 2.20 Pocałunek mordercy - thriller niem. (1998) 3.50 Teleshopping 79px 6.30 Polskie Loretto - film dok. 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Powrót Dogtaniana - serial anim. 8.30 Casper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 9.00 Cudowne lata - serial 9.30 Dotyk anioła - serial 10.30 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego 11.15 Ulica zakochanych - telenowela 12.05 Hemington Steele - serial 13.00 Telesklep 14.00 Rytm serca - serial 15.00 Powrót Dogtaniana - serial anim. 15.30 Casper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 16.00 Remington Steele - serial 17.00 Kobiety mojego życia - serial 18.00 Cudowne lata - serial 18.30 Allo, allo - serial 19.00 Dotyk anioła - serial 19.50 Dwaj z Teksasu - western USA (1955) 22.00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 22.30 Szeryf - serial 23.15 Allo, allo - serial 23.45 Dwaj z Teksasu - western USA (1955) 1.45 Polskie Loretto - film dok. 2.15 Zakończenie programu 79px 7.05 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 7.55 Łapu-capu (o) 8.00 Gruby pies Mendoza - serial anim. 8.25 To, co święte - film dok. 9.20 Śmiercionośny przypływ - film SF ,USA (1999) 10.50 Sniadanie mistrzów - komediodramat USA (1999) 12.40 Chiny - film woj. USA (1943) 14.00 Martwe gołębie - film krym. USA (1998) 15.45 Deser 16.00 Bitwa o Midway - film woj. USA (1976) 18.10 Spin City - serial 18.35 Gruby pies Mendoza - serial anim. 19.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 19.20 Nie przegap (o) 19.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 19.55 Łapu-capu (o) 20.00 Golden League - Monaco 22.30 Zakochany morderca - komedia USA 24.00 Wspaniały świat - film fantast. USA (1992) 1.40 Kraina Hi-Lo - dramat USA 3.30 Amerykański żigolak - film obycz. USA (1980) 5.25 Tajemnica starego ogrodu - komedia pol. (1983) (o) - odkodowany HBO 06.30 Teściowa - komedia romantyczna (98 min.) - Francja 1999, reż. Gabriel Aghion, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Vincent Lindon, Mathilde Seigner, Jean Yanne. 08.15 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Woody Harrelson 08.45 Zwycięstwo - film wojenny (91 min.) - Polska, 1975, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Wojciech Siemion, Krzysztof Chamiec, Marian Łącz, Stanisław Milski. 10.25 Al Capone - program dokumentalny - Francja. 11.25 Wariackie święta - komedia (93 min.) - USA 1994, reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. Steve Martin, Madeline Kahn, Robert Klein, Anthony LaPaglia. 13.05 Cinema, Cinema 13.40 Dzieciak na dworze Aladyna - film familijny (85 min.) - USA 1997, reż. Robert Levy, wyk. Thomas Ian Nicholas, James Faulkner, Rhona Mitra, Nicholas Irons. 15.10 Mocne uderzenie - komedia (78 min.) - Polska 1967, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Madgalena Zawadzka, Jerzy Turek, Irena Szczurowska, Wieńczysław Gliński. 16.30 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Bill Murray 17.05 Skarb kapitana Kidda - film familijny (100 min.) - USA 1999, reż. Douglas Lively, wyk. Chris Kauffman, Mark Sarnburg, Greg Davis, Guil Fisher. 19.00 Teściowa - komedia romantyczna (98 min.) - Francja 1999, reż. Gabriel Aghion, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Vincent Lindon, Mathilde Seigner, Jean Yanne. 20.30 Cinema, Cinema 21.00 Pocztówki Clive'a Jamesa: Buenos Aires 22.00 Ośmiornica - film akcji (90 min.) - USA 2000, reż. John Eyres, wyk. Jay Harrington, Ravil Isyanov, David Beecroft, Carolyn Lowery. 23.40 Kamasutra, odc. 1 - serial erotyczny (25 min.). 24.10 8 mm - thriller (119 min.) - USA 1999, reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Joaquin Phoenix, James Gandolfini, Peter Stormare. 02.15 Czarna lista Hollywood - dramat (100 min.) - USA 1990, reż. Irwin Winkler, wyk. Annette Bening, Robert De Niro, George Wendt, Patricia Wettig. 04.05 Cinema, Cinema 04.35 Zwycięstwo - film wojenny (91 min.) - Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Wojciech Siemion, Krzysztof Chamiec, Marian Łącz, Stanisław Milski. Polonia 1 06:50 Przyjaciele - serial animowany. 07:20 Sally Sally, serial animowany dla dzieci. 07:45 Top shop 12:05 Wola życia - Telenowela Prod. Argentyna , reż. Nicolas del Boca , wyst. Andrea del Boca , Duilio Marzio 13:10 Telemedia 13:15 Werdykt, Program rozrywkowy 13:50 Top shop, Teleshoping 18:05 Wola życia - Telenowela Prod. Argentyna , reż. Nicolas del Boca , wyst. Andrea del Boca , Duilio Marzio 19:10 Telemedia 19:15 Prawo do narodzin, Telenowela - 1981 r.. 19:50 Przyjaciele Nice friends - Serial animowany 20:30 Dr. Strangelove, albo jak przestałem się bać I pokochałem bombę atomową - 92 min. Komedia 1964 r., prod. USA, reż. Stanley Kubrick, wyst. Peter Sellers, George C. Scott 22:20 Telemedia 22:25 Werdykt, Program rozrywkowy 23:00 Top shop, Teleshoping 23:10 Auto salon, Program motoryzacyjny 23:40 Koncert Eurythmics, Muzyka 00:10 Perfect club, Hot shop 00:25 Magazyn erotyczny, Magazyn erotyczny 01:40 Koniec programu Super 1 08:00 Przyjaciele - 23 min. Bajki animowane dla dzieci . 08:30 Stoliczku nakryj się - (Fast food show) 25 min. 09:00 Stellina Stellina 47 min. - Telenowela, prod. argentyńskiej, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyst. Andrea del Boca, Ricardo Darin 09:50 Top shop 10:15 Namiętności Passioni 25 min. -telenowela Prod. Włochy, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyst. Virna Lisi, Giorgio Albertazzi, Fernando Hilbeck, Florenza Tessari, Lorenzo Flaherty 10:45 T&T T&T 25 min. - Serial, prod. Kanada, 1988 r, wyst. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman, Jackie Richardson 11:15 Video fashion 11:45 Top shop 12:15 Super gramy 15 min. 12:30 Jeden z Dziesięciu - serial 1988-92. prod. USA, wyst. O.J. Simpson, Prince Hughes, Jason Beghe, Leah Ayres Hendrix 13:00 Super gramy 30 min. 13:30 Na gorącym uczynku ( Red handed) 25 min. Seria programów typu ukryta kamera . 14:00 Stoliczku nakryj się (Fast food show) 25 min 14:30 Yattaman - 22 min. Bajki animowane dla dzieci 14:55 Królewna śnieżka - 23 min. Bajki animowane dla dzieci 15:20 Video fashion 15:50 Super gramy 15 min. -teledyski 16:05 Cyrk 25 min.- Program rozrywkowy , relacje z występów cyrkowych , tresura zwierząt , akrobacje . 16:40 Super gramy 20 min. -teledyski 17:00 Stellina Stellina 47 min. - Telenowela, prod. argentyńskiej, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyst. Andrea del Boca, Ricardo Darin 17:50 Video fashion 18:20 Namiętności Passioni 25 min. telenowela Prod. Włochy, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyst. Virna Lisi, Giorgio Albertazzi, Fernando Hilbeck, Florenza Tessari, Lorenzo Flaherty 18:55 Stoliczku nakryj się (Fast food show) 25 min 19:30 Czarodziejskie zwierciadełko - 23 min. Bajki animowane dla dzieci 20:00 Cena ambicji cz. 2 La scalata 93 min. -serial Prod. Włochy, reż. Vittorio Sindoni, wyst. Klaus J. Wussow, Barbara De Rossi, Giulio Scarpati 21:45 Super gramy 25 min. -teledyski 22:05 Video fashion 22:35 T&T T&T 25 min. Serial, prod. Kanada, 1988 r, wyst. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman, Jackie Richardson 23:05 Na gorącym uczynku ( Red handed) 25 min. Seria programów typu ukryta kamera . 23:35 Super gramy 30 min. 00:05 Club 69 - 15 min. Hot shop 00:20 Playboy 2 odc. - 60 min. Program erotyczny . 01:20 Koniec programu Wizja Sport 12.00 Kręgle Turniej Mistrzów - Relacja z rozgrywanego w Londynie Światowego Turnieju Mistrzów - World Tenpin Masters w bowlingu 13.00 Eliminacje Ligi Mistrzów - Relacja z meczu rewanżowego pierwszej rundy eliminacyjnej do najbardziej prestiżowego klubowego turnieju piłkarskiego Europy - Champions League. Powtórka. 15.00 Finał Pucharu Portugalii - Mecz finałowy piłkarskiego turnieju o Puchar Portugalii: FC Porto - Maritimo. Powtórka. 17.00 Pool bilard Mistrzostwa Świata 2001 - Relacja z rozgrywanych w Cardiff (International Arena) mistrzostw świata w pool bilardzie. Dzisiaj siódmy dzień rozgrywek. Sesja pierwsza. 19.30 Magazyn piłkarski - Cotygodniowy magazyn Western Union World Football 20.00 Żużel Elite League - Relacja z meczu żużlowego brytyjskiej Elite League. 21.30 Pool bilard Mistrzostwa Świata 2001 - Relacja z rozgrywanych w Cardiff (International Arena) mistrzostw świata w pool bilardzie. Dzisiaj siódmy dzień rozgrywek. Sesja druga. Hallmark 07.00 Jackie, Ethel, Joan: Kobiety Kennedych (odc. 2) - dramat obyczajowy (86 min.) - USA 2000, reż. Larry Shaw, wyk. Jill Hennessy, Lauren Holly, Leslie Stefanson, Matt Letscher. 09.00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (odc. 1) - film fantasy (85 min.) - USA 1999, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Hari Dhillon, Mili Avital, Oded Fehr, Dougray Scott. 11.00 Derby - film obyczajowy (94 min.) - 1995, reż. Bob Clark, wyk. David Charvet, Joanne Vannicola, Len Cariou, Dean McDermott. 13.00 Jeden dzień z życia pewnej pary - film obyczajowy (96 min.) - USA 1994, reż. John Erman, wyk. Joanne Woodward, James Garner, Kathryn Erbe, Joyce Van Patten. 15.00 Zielony kamień (odc. 8) - serial historyczny (46 min.) - N.Zel. 1999, reż. Chris Bailey, wyk. Matthew Rhys, Simone Kessell, Richard Coyle, Alison Wall. 16.00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (odc. 1) - film fantasy (85 min.) - USA 1999, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Hari Dhillon, Mili Avital, Oded Fehr, Dougray Scott. 18.00 Spotkać białego psa - film obyczajowy (97 min.) - USA 1993, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Hume Cronyn, Jessica Tandy, Esther Rolle, Frank Whaley. 20.00 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi (odc. 1) - film przygodowy (95 min.) - USA 1999, reż. George Miller, wyk. Treat Williams, Jeremy London, Bryan Brown, Tushka Bergen. 22.00 Czego kobieta chce? - komedia (93 min.) - USA 1996, reż. Pauline Jude Eberhard, wyk. Moon Zappa, Ryan Marisa, Michael Reilly Burke, Mick Murray. 24.00 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi (odc. 1) - film przygodowy (95 min.) - USA 1999, reż. George Miller, wyk. Treat Williams, Jeremy London, Bryan Brown, Tushka Bergen. 02.00 Zielony kamień (odc. 8) - serial historyczny (46 min.) - N.Zel. 1999, reż. Chris Bailey, wyk. Matthew Rhys, Simone Kessell, Richard Coyle, Alison Wall. 03.00 Czego kobieta chce? - komedia (93 min.) - USA 1996, reż. Pauline Jude Eberhard, wyk. Moon Zappa, Ryan Marisa, Michael Reilly Burke, Mick Murray. 05.00 Powrót na samotne ugory - film obyczajowy (100 min.) - USA 2000, reż. Paul A.Kaufman, wyk. Joanne Whalley, Sean Patrick Flanery, Cotter Smith, Alexa Vega. Discovery Channel 09.00 Świat według Anny Walker: Arkansas 09.25 Niebezpieczne spotkania 09.55 Loty testowe: Nowa granica 10.50 Zielona wioska 11.15 Na ratunek ogrodom: Projektowanie krajobrazu 11.45 Dziki ocean: Patagonia 12.15 Przygody na błękitnej rafie: Uśmiechnięte drapieżniki 12.40 Atomowe rekiny - zimna wojna pod wodą: Podwodne piekło 13.30 Poszukiwacze przygód: Edmund Hillary i Tenzing 14.25 Nowi odkrywcy: Morze Moluckie 15.15 Legendy historii: Strach w Rzymie 16.10 Na ratunek ogrodom: Projektowanie krajobrazu 16.35 Wyczarowane z drewna: Biblioteczka 17.05 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 Podróżnicy w czasie: Śmierć w Pompejach 18.00 Egipt: Epoka złota 19.00 Krajobrazy Europy: Ostatnie puszcze 20.00 Świat według Anny Walker: Daleki Wschód 20.30 Niebezpieczne spotkania 21.00 Śmierć bizona 22.00 Łowca krokodyli: Steve i smok 23.00 Samotna planeta: Nowa Zelandia 24.00 Niesamowite maszyny: Inteligentna broń 01.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Skarby rzymskich pól 02.00 Generałowie Hitlera: Paulus Animal Planet 07.00 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Skrzydła 07.30 Lassie: W obronie własnej 08.00 Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem: Arizona, królestwo węży 09.00 Zwierzęta Aspinalla 09.30 Małpi świat 10.00 Centrum dla dzikich zwierząt 10.30 Centrum dla dzikich zwierząt 11.00 Psy na służbie 11.30 Psy na służbie 12.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 12.30 Opowieści z zoo 13.00 Łowca krokodyli: Dzikie bezdroża Australii 14.00 Weterynarz 14.30 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 15.00 Kroniki zoo 15.30 Ptasia telewizja 16.00 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Owczarki szkockie 16.30 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Rottweilery 17.00 Dzikość serca: Chrząszcze z rodziny kózkowatych 17.30 Spotkania z Arktyką: Hopen - miejsce spotkań ludzi i niedźwiedzi 18.00 Centrum dla dzikich zwierząt 18.30 Centrum dla dzikich zwierząt 19.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 19.30 Weterynarz 20.00 Obce imperium 20.30 Obce imperium 21.00 Przygody Marka O'Shea: Z powrotem w dżungli 21.30 Szkoła safari 22.00 Kroniki zoo 22.30 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 23.00 Polowanie na tygrysa: Nieuchwytny kot sumatrzański 24.00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 24.30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt National Geographic 08.00 Oceaniczne oazy: Wyspy ognia i lodu 08.30 Sztuka przetrwania: Zebry - walka o przetrwanie 09.00 Szlakiem kupców (odc. 1) 10.00 Reinkarnacja 11.00 Internetowa planeta 12.00 Afrykańska przygoda Marcela Griaule'a 13.00 Nauka i my 14.00 Oceaniczne oazy: Wyspy ognia i lodu 14.30 Sztuka przetrwania: Zebry - walka o przetrwanie 15.00 Szlakiem kupców (odc. 1) 16.00 Reinkarnacja 17.00 Internetowa planeta 18.00 Afrykańska przygoda Marcela Griaule'a 19.00 Robactwo: Mity i legendy 19.30 Powrót do natury: Bezdomne słonie 20.00 Kanał Panamski - góra i komary 21.00 Zabójczy instynkt: Krokodyle Kostaryki 21.30 Zabójczy instynkt: Ukąszenie węża 22.00 Bezlitosne żywioły: Błyskawica 23.00 Pozostali przy życiu: Katastrofy! 24.00 Kryształowe wody Antarktyki 01.00 Kanał Panamski - góra i komary Travel Channel 13.00 Turysta: Waszyngton 13.30 Śródziemnomorskie A-Z: Cypr 14.00 W podróży...: Las Vegas 14.15 W podróży...: Paryż 14.30 Tu i tam: Cypr 15.00 Tu i tam: Belize 15.30 Wyprawy plemienne: Mursi - czwarty świat w Etiopii 16.00 Francuz za granicą: Zachodnia Papua 17.00 Podróże i tradycje: Miami 17.30 Caprice i jej podróże: Amsterdam 18.00 Smaki Francji: Gap - Prowansja 18.30 Podróż z przygodami: RPA - Przylądek Dobrej Nadziei 19.00 Wyprawa do dzikiej Afryki: Szkolenie w obozie Umkhombe 19.30 Tu i tam: Cypr 20.00 Afrykańskie parki narodowe: Od Serengeti do jeziora Nakuru 21.00 Żyłka podróżnicza: Kenia 21.30 Floyd z korkociągiem: Loara 22.00 Niesamowite przygody: Anakondy i zwariowana kosiarka 23.00 Taksówki wielkich miast: Londyn 23.30 Caprice i jej podróże: Amsterdam 24.00 Wyprawa do dzikiej Afryki: Nad rzeką Madikwe 24.30 Żyłka podróżnicza: Kenia Fox Kids 06.00 Myszorki na prerii 06.20 Malusińscy 06.45 Mysz oraz potwór 07.05 Leśna rodzina 07.30 Łebski Harry 07.40 Potworne pomidory 08.00 Oliver Twist 08.20 Piotruś Pan i piraci 08.40 Pinokio 09.00 Digimon 09.25 Jerry i paczka 09.50 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji 10.00 Szalony Jack, pirat 10.25 Farma pełna strachów 10.50 Inspektor Gadżet 11.15 Kleszcz 11.35 X Men 12.00 Spiderman 12.20 VR Troopers 12.45 Świat według Ludwiczka 13.05 Pinokio 13.30 The Simpsons 13.50 The New Addams Family 14.15 Digimon 14.35 Szalony Jack, pirat 15.00 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji 15.10 Farma pełna strachów 15.30 Jerry i paczka 15.50 Kleszcz 16.20 Fantastyczna czwórka 16.40 Iron Man - Obrońca dobra 17.05 Piotruś Pan i piraci 17.25 Inspektor Gadżet 17.50 The New Addams Family 18.15 Gęsia skórka 18.40 Świat według Ludwiczka 19.05 Liceum na morzu 19.30 The New Addams Family 19.50 The Simpsons 20.15 Jerry i paczka 20.40 X Men 21.05 Spiderman 21.30 Eerie Indiana 21.50 Łebski Harry Romantica 06.00 W sidłach namiętności (odc. 46) 07.00 Barwy miłości (odc. 26) 08.00 Szmaciana lalka (odc. 21) 09.00 Słoneczniki dla Luci (odc. 61) 10.00 W sidłach namiętności (odc. 45) 11.00 Barwy miłości (odc. 25) 12.00 Szmaciana lalka (odc. 20) 13.00 Słoneczniki dla Luci (odc. 59) 14.00 W sidłach namiętności (odc. 46) 15.00 Barwy miłości (odc. 26) 16.00 Szmaciana lalka (odc. 21) 17.00 Słoneczniki dla Luci (odc. 61) 18.00 W sidłach namiętności (odc. 45) 19.00 Barwy miłości (odc. 25) 20.00 Szmaciana lalka (odc. 20) 21.00 Słoneczniki dla Luci (odc. 59) 22.00 W sidłach namiętności (odc. 46) 23.00 Barwy miłości (odc. 26) 24.00 Szmaciana lalka (odc. 21) 01.00 Słoneczniki dla Luci (odc. 61) Club 06.00 Szaleństwa kulinarne Rustie 06.30 Bodies in Motion 07.00 Ogrody 07.30 Ogrody 08.00 Świat pieczenia 08.30 Świat deserów 09.30 Hiszpańskie przysmaki 10.00 Opowieści sądowe 11.00 City Hospital 12.00 Szaleństwa kulinarne Rustie 12.30 Bodies in Motion 13.00 Ogrody 13.30 Ogrody 14.00 Świat pieczenia 14.30 Świat deserów 15.00 W świecie mody 15.30 Hiszpańskie przysmaki 16.00 Opowieści sądowe 17.00 City Hospital 18.00 Szaleństwa kulinarne Rustie 18.30 Bodies in Motion 19.00 Ogrody 19.30 Ogrody 20.00 Świat pieczenia 20.30 Świat deserów 21.00 W świecie mody 21.30 Hiszpańskie przysmaki 22.00 Sekstaza 23.00 City Hospital 24.00 Szaleństwa kulinarne Rustie 24.30 Bodies in Motion 01.00 Ogrody 01.30 Ogrody 02.00 Świat pieczenia 02.30 Świat deserów 03.00 W świecie mody 03.30 Hiszpańskie przysmaki 04.00 Sekstaza 05.00 City Hospital Extreme Sports 06.00 Board Stupid 06.30 Hot Water 07.30 Fearless TV 08.00 Rebel TV 08.30 Invert TV 09.00 Sportsmania 10.00 Board Wild 10.30 Fastrax 11.00 FIM Motocross World Championships 11.30 Know Limits 12.00 Bluetorch 13.00 Board Stupid 13.30 The Ride Guide Show 14.00 Wild Spirits 14.30 Hot Water 15.30 Adrenalize 16.00 Board Wild 16.30 Sportsmania 17.30 The Ride Guide Show 18.00 Bluetorch 19.00 Extreme 16mm 19.30 Tracks Surf TV 20.00 Hot Water 21.00 World of Wakeboarding 21.30 Invert TV 22.00 Rebel TV 22.30 Adrenalize 23.00 Sportsmania 24.00 Extreme 16mm 24.30 Tracks Surf TV 01.00 Bluetorch 02.00 Wild Spirits 02.30 Board Stupid 03.00 The Ride Guide Show 03.30 FIM Motocross World Championships 04.00 Moto+ 04.30 Fastrax 05.00 Know Limits 05.30 Wilderness Adventure Guide E! Entertainment 06.00 Za kulisami: Anne Frank 06.30 Focus: Wild on the Rising Sun 07.30 Zbliżenia: Maja Ostaszewska 08.00 Wkrótce premiera: The Wedding Planner 08.30 Fashion Emergency 09.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Kevin Costner 09.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Duchy Hollywood 10.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Johnny Cash 11.00 E! News 11.30 Dla każdego 12.00 Za kulisami: Anne Frank 12.30 Focus: Wild on the Rising Sun 13.30 Zbliżenia: Maja Ostaszewska 14.00 Wkrótce premiera: The Wedding Planner 14.30 Fashion Emergency 15.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Kevin Costner 15.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Duchy Hollywood 16.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Johnny Cash 17.00 E! News 17.30 Dla każdego 18.00 Zbliżenia: Samuel L.Jackson 18.30 Focus: Wild on Tinseltown 19.30 Dla każdego 20.00 Za kulisami: Sugar and Spice 20.30 Fashion Emergency 21.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Kevin Costner 21.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Oscar Levant 22.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Johnny Cash 23.00 Wkrótce premiera: Hannibal 23.30 E! News 24.00 Zbliżenia: Samuel L.Jackson 24.30 Focus: Wild on Tinseltown 01.30 Dla każdego 02.00 Za kulisami: Sugar and Spice 02.30 Fashion Emergency 03.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Kevin Costner 03.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Oscar Levant 04.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Johnny Cash 05.00 Wkrótce premiera: Hannibal 05.30 E! News CNN 06.00 CNN This Morning 06.30 World Business This Morning 07.00 CNN This Morning 07.30 World Business This Morning 08.00 CNN This Morning 08.30 World Business This Morning 09.00 CNN This Morning 09.30 World Sport 10.00 World News 10.30 Larry King 11.00 World News 11.30 World Report 12.00 Business International 13.00 World News 13.30 World Sport 14.00 World News 14.30 Biz Asia 15.00 Business International 16.00 World News 16.30 World Sport 17.00 World News 17.30 Inside Europe 18.00 World News 18.30 American Edition 19.00 World News 20.00 World News 20.30 World Business Today 21.00 World News 21.30 Q & A 22.00 World News Europe 22.30 World Business Tonight 23.00 Insight 23.30 World Sport 24.00 World News 24.30 Moneyline Newshour 01.30 Inside Europe 02.00 World News Americas 02.30 Insight 03.00 Larry King Live 04.00 World News 04.30 CNN Newsroom 05.00 World News 05.30 American Edition Polsat 2 7.00 Wyprawy - serial dok., 8.00 Graffiti, 8.15 Rage Against The Machine - koncert, 9.00 Graffiti, 9.15 Afficionado: Real World - program muzyczny, 10.00 Królewskie rody świata - serial dok., 10.30 Archiwum Kontaktu: Gen. Maczek, 11.30 Ricky Martin - reportaż, 12.30 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej, 13.00 Sport w Polsacie 2, 15.00 Afficionado: Real World - program muzyczny, 15.30 Informacje, 15.50 Biznes TV, 15.58 Flash, 16.00 Królewskie rody świata - serial dok., 16.25 Biznes TV, 16.30 Afficionado: Jimi Hendrix - program muz., 17.00 TV market, 17.20 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej, 17.45 Dziennik, 18.00 Program publicystyczny, 18.15 Biznes TV, 18.20 Wywiad, 18.40 Informacje + Kurier TV, 19.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki, 19.45 Afficionado: Herbie Hancock - progr. muz., 20.15 Biznes tydzień, 20.30 Wojny XX wieku - serial dok., 21.00 Graffiti, 21.10 Łowca duchów - serial dok., 22.00 Graffiti, 22.15 Afficionado: Joshua Redman - progr. muz., 22.55 Informacje i biznes informacje, 23.20 Prognoza pogody, 23.25 Biznes tydzień, 23.40 Biznes TV, 23.45 Praktyczny przewodnik erot., 0.15 Wyprawy - serial dok., 1.15 Graffiti, 1.30 Pożegnanie. TCM 20.00 Odyseja kosmiczna 2010 - film s.f. USA, 1984 (reż. Peter Hyams, wyk.: Roy Scheider, John Lithgow, Helen Mirren), 22.05 Pat Garrett i Billy Kid - western USA, 1973 (reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. James Cobum, Kris Kristofferson, Richard Jaeckel), 0.20 Jestem niewinny - dramat USA, 1936 (reż. Fritz Lang, wyk.: Spencer Trący, Sylvia Sidney, Bruce Cabot). Eurosport 8.30 Pływanie: MŚ, Fukuoka, 9.30 Magazyn sportów motorowych, 10.00 Świat żeglarstwa - mag., 10.30 Golf: Zawody z cyklu US PGA Tour - Greater Milwaukee, 11.30 Kolarstwo: Tour de France, 12.30 Motocyklowe MŚ: MotoGP, Sachsenring (na żywo), 14.15 Kolarstwo: Tour de France (na żywo), 17.00 Motocyklowe MŚ: MotoGP, Sachsenring, 18.00 Pływanie: MŚ, Fukuoka, 19.30 Kolarstwo: Tour de France 20.00 Zawody siłaczy: Zawody Beauty and the Beast, Honolulu, Hawaje, 21:00 Fitness: Zawody Fitness Continental Pageant, Budapeszt, 22.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France, 23.00 Eurosportnews report, 23.15 Rajdowe MŚ: Rajd Safari, 23.45 Pływanie: MŚ, Fukuoka, 0.15 Rajdowe MŚ: Rajd Safari, 1.15 Eurosportnews report. Ale Kino! 8:00 Film krótkometrażowy: Róża 8:10 Trzy opowieści - film nowelowy 9:55 Dokument: Kino europejskie: Stracona szansa 10:55 Film krótko- metrażowy: Błysk 11:05 Wy- konać wyrok - film sensa- cyjny 12:40 Czyste szaleń- stwo - komedia prod. USA 14:25 Oliver Twist - film oby- czajowy 16:05 Dokument: Robert de Niro 16:35 Sędzia z Teksasu - westernprod. USA 18:35 Pani Bovyry to ja - film obyczajowy 20:00 Je- steś już mężczyzną - kome- diodramat 21:35 Więźniowie nieba - film sensacyjny 23:45 Opętanie Joela Dela- ney'a - horror prod. USA 1:50 Groteska - thriller 3:05 Za- kończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Lublin z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Club z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki E! Entertainment z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2001 roku